In the context of delivery of items to consumers, home delivery of a wide variety of grocery items and online-ordered items is common. A customer may order items online via a website maintained by a merchant. Then, an employee of the merchant may take the items and deliver to the customer. However, home delivery does not work well for items that cannot be left out due to temperature conditions. Further, waiting at home for an order to arrive can counter the benefit of saving the time for visiting the store.